


Why Worry When It's Warm Over Here

by kalypsobean



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 08:31:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/911094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalypsobean/pseuds/kalypsobean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for cherie_morte's prompt Jared/Jensen. Oh my god, you guys. I have been so desperately craving old-style non-AU J2 fic where they, like, live in the same house and pine for each other or have a secret relationship and have to keep hands off each other all day at work or something. I don't even care about the sex act. Pls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Worry When It's Warm Over Here

Jared doesn't know how he keeps doing it. He knows how Jensen does, of course, because he knows _everything_ about Jensen (even that time when Jensen was off his face on Tylenol 4 and was wandering around the house with only a flannel shirt tied around his waist and then he puked in Sadie's bed and started crying). Jensen is all stoic and serious and quiet until he explodes, and when that happens it better be in private because Jensen? Is a kinky mofo. Jared goes along on that ride quite happily (and he loves it, even though he definitely won't be telling his Momma) but the ideas and the drive? That's Jensen.

 

Jared can't ever imagine being able to wait that long. He can't keep his hands off Jensen for five minutes, even when he's so far into Sam he doesn't know what 'cut' means and he's afraid Jensen will leave him and he'll have to mournfully drive around the set and kill fake things on his own. He's always catching himself looking around to find Jensen even though he knows that a PA grabbed him and he's just over there, smiling and letting those crows feet distract from the smoky darkness in his eyes that Jared knows means he's getting laid as soon as they get twenty minutes. Jensen will sometimes push him away but then that means he's more attentive when the door closes and the sound of Clif's SUV has faded; it's a long sloppy blow job with his hands in Jensen's hair and then Jensen falls asleep before he's come in Jared's ass and it's the best night ever until the next time.

 

But if Jensen didn't let him do that, and everyone didn't write it off as Jared-being-handsy-because-that's-just-how-Jared-is, he doesn't know how he would get through the day. It's like, he can't live without Jensen breathing the same air and eating the same food (or having it thrown at him because the Xbox is not more interesting than he is, obviously).

So it hurts every time he puts an arm around Jensen's shoulder and Jensen just smiles and stays still while everyone bustles around them; the pain twists and slices when Jensen accepts a drink from a stranger or an extra or stays late or even just goes to spend the break in his own trailer in that time that should be theirs.

He doesn't know how to live with that either.

 

Jared just about thinks he's really screwed and is ready to quit and go home and cry in his old room and eat Momma's cornbread and dumplings and chicken and anything else she feeds him until he tells her what's wrong and she makes it okay, and Jensen does something like say "hey I left you a box in your trailer" and it's a box of sour gummis arranged just so, so that the packets almost blind him with their different colours and then underneath is a knotted bracelet or a new his'n'hers leash set or (and this happened once and Jensen never did it again for reasons which he really, in all his anal-retentive preparations, should have been prepared for) a plug with instructions to put it in now and wear it for the next nine hours until they got home and signed with a promise to make it fun and then while they were shooting in the rain and trying to be serious it started vibrating and Jared fell face-first into a mud pile in surprise.

 

It's a cycle, a vicious one, and Jared holds on and just prays that it never ends because then he really doesn't know what he'd do.

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted here: http://riyku.livejournal.com/44384.html?thread=1587808#t1587808 at the Let Your Kink Flag Fly meme  
> this ficlet was brought to you by Cat Stevens "Can't Keep It In", the letter J and the number 2.


End file.
